The Fantasy
by daydreamer04
Summary: As I looked him on in the face, I finally realized it was only a fantasy. DMGW


The Fantasy

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me and they never will. They belong to the famous and most talented J.K Rowling. The plot however is mine. This story is based on the song "The Fantasy" by 30 Seconds to Mars.

Summary: As I looked him on in the face, I finally realized; it was only a fantasy.

A/N This is a Draco/Ginny fic. Enjoy!

"You are my breathe of fresh air. If it weren't for you, I would crack. You are the thing that I wake up in the morning for. Without you I would be nothing, I would have nothing to live for."

We were sitting under the tree by the lake. Our spot. Like always we were here at night. Because that was when the rules got broken. When they didn't apply to either of us. When we could be free.

So many people talk as if freedom and being free is the same thing. Well its not. I have my freedom. Freedom of speech, of thought, of action. The freedom to do what I choose. But I'm not free.

Freedom means that I have a right or privilege. Ah but to be free. See the thing is, to be free you need to be independent, to be able to move in any direction you like and go for it. I am not free and neither is he. We are both constantly monitored. Him by his father, and myself by my six brothers. We have no independence unless it goes along their rules.

But when we have those times, the few times we are solely alone, then, and only then are we truly free. Because the thing is, if I were free then I wouldn't have to go behind everybody's backs. I wouldn't have to sneak around, to lie to others.

"When can we finish with this facade? I am growing weary of it. When can we be free, when can we finally be together?" I asked him.

"We are together." Was his only reply to me.

When we have these moments, it feels like nothing in the world matters but him and I. We talk. We listen to what the other says. Only with each other can we really speak. We connect. We understand the other and how they feel. Him and I, we are not so different than we were led to believe at first.

In school we are who we play. I the youngest of my family. An innocent naive little girl. Who does not know of the evils of this world. He, well he plays the rotten cruel Bastard that everyone hates. It's the roles we were assigned since a tender age Of course, we have grown out of them but no one saves us knows it. For our protection we act as if nothing has changed, as if we haven't changed.

We act as if we despise the other. No one is more the wiser. But it pains me to throw insults and barbs to him when our paths cross. I can see it in his eyes that it pains him just as much. We are in a play. A never-ending play where no one knows the outcomes. No script. If it were only that easy.

Sometimes I wish that I could just walk up to him and kiss him. But I can't and I wont. Because it's forbidden, he's forbidden. But tell me, what would you do if you were in my place? I wish I knew.

There is always the brief touches and whispers when no one sees. But it's not enough. It's never enough.

At meal times, it's even more hurtful for me. I watch him flirt with the other girls. Part of me knows that it is just for show, to uphold his reputation. But another part of me, well, lets just say that things I want to do to him, isn't all that pretty. It's a vicious game that we play. But we have to. No doubt about that.

What would my parents do if they knew? Would they ever even speak to me again? Or would I be snubbed like Percy?? Or even worse be disowned. I wouldn't be able to handle that. I'm not that strong of a person to endure that mentally and emotionally. So this is how it goes.

It was another one of our nights outside. This time for a change we were at the lake. I turned to him completely serious.

"The war is coming. I can feel it. Soon enough it will come upon us."

"I know Gin Bug." Was all he replied.

"What is there to do when that time comes? You will surly want to fight in the war, and I will fight as well." I said with my head bent down trying to image an escape from our destinies.

"Then we will both fight. If that is the case, so be it." He answered throwing a rock into the lake.

We both just watched it sail through the air and listen to the sound it made when it hits the water and sunk to the bottom of its dark depths.

I was about to say something else when he looked at me and shook his head.

"Dear one, do not think of these things now. The war will not be here for another few months. Just sit with me tonight and take in the beauty that surrounds us."

So that was the end of our discussion but that was not the last of it.

As the months went by so did my thoughts of war. I was being selfish; I just wanted the moments we shared to last forever. Could you have blamed me? Perhaps I was naive hoping that when the time came he would choose our side, he would choose me. Deep down in my core, I knew it was just make- believe. I was always the dreamer.

"Draco, don't ignore me this time, we both know that the war is creeping up and before we know it, it will come upon us."

He sat with his head in my lap plucking the petals off of a daffodil. His eyes were glazed over, not really noticing anything surrounding him.

He sighed. " Love, you know my choice and my priorities, you know where I stand, don't make this harder than it already has to be."

My heart broke at that instant, there was no room for anger or fury just sadness, knowing that my worst fears were confirmed.

"There is still time, hope. It is not too late, be with me, fight with me Draco. I need you."

" As I need you, I would never dream of asking you to fight with me, so why do the same?"

He rolled up his sleeve, showing me what I knew was already there.

"This is who I am, this is what my destiny is."

A fortnight after that, everything had changed. No one was safe.

The ground was littered with bodies. Everywhere I looked there was someone I knew or recognized. The whole sight of it was making my stomach churn. The battle was not over yet. No, before the night there were still more deaths to come. As I walked further through the bodies I searched for any more deatheaters. It was war; there was no time for fear. So I bottled it up and continued on my search. I did not come across one. As I was heading back I sensed a presence behind me. As I turned around I thought, would this be my last fight? My last breathe? Looking face to face with a deatheater was not the scariest thing that has happened to me. But it was pretty high up there. I knew who it was without needing to see the face.

"Dragon" I said using his nickname.

"Pixie" was what he called me.

As we stood there. Him in his mask with his wand up and mine in position as well. Our wands were pointing at each other, Drawn and ready. He took his mask off and laid it down next to him. So this is what it cam to, no facades, no hiding behind masks.

As I looked him on in the face, I finally realized; it was only a fantasy.

As I muttered it to myself to make me understand, he cocked his head to the side showing me to explain.

"It was only a fantasy. Nothing more. Look at us. Do you see what I see? We are in the mist of a war. It is high time that we face reality.

"A fantasy?" Was all he said.

"Yes. Can you really say that when you looked at me you thought forever? I want to spend forever with this girl? Well, when I looked at you that is what I thought. But know, looking upon your face, one that was just covered merely seconds ago by a deatheater's mask, I realize there is no forever with us. There never was. It cannot be. For the fates will not let it." I answered with tears starting to trickle ever so slowly down my face.

"This is it Draco, I finally realize that now. Can't you see the truth when it is staring at you in the face?"

"I love you Ginny Weasley, don't you forget that." he told me as he slowly picked up his mask and walked away from me.

"I love you too Draco Malfoy" I whispered back, turning as well and slowly making my away across the field again, to finish a war that was tearing my life apart.

_Do you live, do you die, do you bleed_

_For the fantasy_

_In your mind, through your eyes, do you see_

_It's the fantasy_

_Maybe tonight we can forget about it all_

_It could be just like heaven_

_I am a machine_

_No longer living, just a shell of what I dreamed_

A/N: I am sorry that it is jumping scenes, the comp won't let me fix it. 


End file.
